Inhuman Slavery
by purplelove9988
Summary: i havnt tooken or used anything for this story it is my own idea and hope people enjoy it xx


**Inhuman Slavery**

**introduction**

**The legend goes that humans used to rule the earth, they used to have houses that reached the sky and beyond, machinery that helped them travel without horses, carriages that flew and contraptions that you pedalled. The earth was a happy place granted there were some bad people that ruined it for the others but unfortunately its inevitable there will always be those that are cruel and sadistic. But people were happy, they were joyous, they were free! They had no idea what was lying in the darkness plotting to take it all away, creatures they didn't know existed unless it was in stories or songs even rhymes to scare children. The creatures we know as werewolves, vampires and demons these creatures we call masters and mistresses now. They came out of the darkness, ripped through the towns and cities destroying everything in their paths. They demolished the buildings, decapitated and murdered anyone over the age of 50 and enslaved the rest. They broke up families and destroyed anyone who tried to stop them. The human race had no way of protecting themselves, they had no warning, they were made into the bottom of the food chain for anyone to control.**

**This happened over 300 hundred years ago, now there is no such thing as electricity, cars or planes. No such things as video games or television. The planet is run by horse and carriage, we use candles for lighting and stories for amusement and we spend our days serving our masters, well this is after we come of age and get taken from the slave camps known as Krastens, named after the creature that came up with the idea of them.**

**Every creature has a rank the top being most powerful the bottom being the least. The vampires are top, forget everything you are told about them, they have no weakness, there is no way of killing them, they can walk in sunlight and they can eat human food, the blood they drink is to keep their own blood pumping although they can still survive without it, just most decide not too as it is painful for them but they still survive. You can decapitate them, dissolve them in acid and the most famous one stake them in the heart no matter what anyone does they do not die. Vampires do age from childhood but when they hit the age of 28 they stop so they remain young and appealing to their prey for eternity. Demons are next ranked, they can have many powers as you know but they are not some hideous creatures with horns or disfigured bodies and faces they also look human they age from childhood to the age of 32 then stop again to attract their prey for all of eternity, you see most demons like the taste of flesh and blood they do not need it for anything but just enjoy it. These demons can be killed although it takes a lot because the same as vampires they have super human strength, speed and agility but unfortunately an knowledge of doing so is forbidden to be told to anyone else but the vampires.. Then the werewolves they can be killed more easily they have better strength then us and speed but can be killed by cutting their throats open, decapitating them, stabbing them multiple times, well you get my point but unlike vampires and demons werewolves age they live longer than humans, they can live up to 300 years, but they are not immortal. Then there are humans, we are used for many reasons, mating with each other to keep our supply up, serving our masters and mistresses by cleaning, cooking and other domestic duties. We are also used as pleasure slaves you can guess what that involves and also some are used to give birth to vampire and demon children as the women cannot bare them, nobody knows why it's just the way it is but werewolves can bare their own children. **

**Now you know the history and information you need, you can now learn the story of a slave a slave that changed the lives of every human, demon, vampire and werewolve, made the world a happy place again, changed everything and sacrificed herself in doing so this is a story of a slave named star. **


End file.
